La noirceur de mon nom m'a rattrapé
by Dragya
Summary: Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, Mathilda Devis est sortie de son coma magique. Son mystérieux sauveur se révèle être l'auteur de sa vie qu'elle va suivre dans sa réalité. Acceptera-t-elle la noirceur de sa famille ? Arrivera-t-elle à supporter l'héritage des Greyback ? Suite de Je suis une sang pure qui s'est reniée (résumé ici)
1. Chapter 1

**Suite de Je suis une sang pure qui s'est reniée par amour. Je vous met un résumé de ce qu'il s'est passé avant au cas où il y ait de nouveaux lecteurs qui ont la flemme de lire les chapitre ;) & histoire de rememorer des souvenirs aux lecteurs qui ont du oublier vu que ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publier !**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! Cette fois ci, je vais plus me concentrer sur l'univers familiale surtout avec Fenrir et on reviendra à la romance avec Remus à la fin (d'ici une 15aine de chapitres je pense)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Résumé de ce qui s'est passé avant (dans ma fic' « Je suis une sang pure qui s'est reniée par amour ») :**

Mathilda Devis est une sang pure et a été élevée comme telle par sa mère. Issue d'un viol de Fenrir Greyback, elle possède certaines de ses aptitudes (vision et odorat très développé). Elle est arrivée à Poudlard durant la troisième année d'Harry, Ron & Hermione. Elle considère Severus Snape comme le père qu'elle n'a jamais eu. Doriane Devis est son arrière grand-mère sous forme de portrait qui l'aide beaucoup. Elle a également une servante Katarina qui l'aide aussi et s'occupe d'elle. Elle a eu quelques accrochages avec Drago Malefoy. Après être sortie une bonne partie de l'année avec Hermione, elle est sortie avec Remus Lupin dans les derniers jours de l'année. Elle a un coté snobard du même type que Drago et est manipulatrice.

Or, un courrier anonyme a appris à sa mère qu'elle était sortie avec une Sang-de-Bourbe. Sa mère l'a donc torturé (famille de sang-pure oblige) jusqu'à l'envoyer à Saint Mangouste. Elle y est resté plusieurs semaines dans un coma magique. Les journaux s'en sont donnés à cœur joie. Les médecins ont finalement avoués ne rien pouvoir faire. Comme elle n'est plus en mesure de se sustenter seule, ils l'ont placé en chambre isolée. La première partie s'achève donc sur cet isolement qui marque, pour beaucoup, sa mort. Mais dans l'épilogue, un portrait découvre son lit vide.

[Ceci est juste un résumé de l'essentiel. J'ai sans doute oublié certains détails donc je vous conseille de lire « Je suis une sang pure » pour mieux comprendre]

* * *

**Prologue :**

Les ténèbres. La lumière. Éternelle haine. Éternel combat. Le mien. Celui du réveil.

Lutter. Survivre. Affronter ses peurs. Vivre.

Ouvrir les yeux. Un geste quelconque. Un geste essentiel. Que je n'arrive pas à faire. Tout serait plus simple si je me laissais aller. Pourquoi ne pas le faire ? Qu'est ce qui me retient dans cette réalité ?

Tout. Eux. Ceux qui attendent. Ceux qui espèrent. Ceux qui pleurent en silence. Ceux que je blesse. Ceux que je mettrais à genoux en me laissant aller. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être égoïste alors que je ruinerais leur vie. Mais y a-t-il vraiment quelqu'un qui m'attend ?

Mes parents ? Mon père n'a jamais été là. Quant à ma mère, c'est elle-même qui m'a mise dans cet état. Assurément, rien ne me retient à eux.

Hermione ? Elle a Weasley et Potter. Elle finira par m'oublier.

Drago ? Il se trouvera un autre souffre-douleur.

Fudge ? Il a déjà du aller se consoler dans les bras des Malefoy.

Sirius ? Il a toujours su se débrouiller seul.

Doriane ? Elle n'a pas l'air de me porter grande importance.

Remus ? Il s'en remettra.

Severus ? Il…

Severus ne s'en remettrait pas. Lily Evans l'a déjà abandonné. Sa mère n'a jamais été là pour lui. Regulus l'a abandonné. Il n'a personne d'autres. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul.

Il faut que je me réveille. Pour lui. Pour qu'il puisse de nouveau sourire. Pour qu'il puisse de nouveau rire. Pour qu'il puisse de nouveau s'ouvrir.

Me réveiller. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que ca me demande un effort surhumain. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un corps de plomb. Mes muscles refusent de m'obéir. J'ai beau hurlé mon impuissance, personne ne m'entend.

Je suis seule. Je l'ai toujours été. Mais je n'en faisais pas grand cas. Non en fait je n'ai jamais été seule. J'ai toujours eu Severus près de moi. J'ai toujours eu l'attention de tous. Je n'ai jamais été seule, abandonnée dans l'obscurité. C'est pour cela que j'ai peur. Mais j'ai peur aussi de rejoindre la lumière. Ne va-t-elle pas me rejeter ? Mon âme n'était-elle pas trop noire ?

De toute manière, je suis incapable de faire le moindre geste. Ouvrir les yeux me parait aussi inaccessible que les étoiles. Alors marcher… Je n'en suis pas capable. Ou en tout cas, pas sans aide. Mais quelle aide ?

De ceux qui sont en train de parler de moi comme du corps d'un mort ? De ceux qui sont en train de planifier ma mise à l'écart ? Je les entends. Je les hais. Comment peuvent-ils me faire ca ? Ne se doutent-ils pas que j'entende ? Ah ils sont sortis.

Et ils se prétendent être de mes proches ! Ils étaient en train de planifier mon enterrement sans le moindre scrupule. Même Severus. Qu'il aille au diable. Je vais me laisser aller. Après tout, je ne peux rien faire d'autres.

Mais avant il faut que je me débarrasse de cette odeur qui caresse mon corps. Depuis quand une odeur peut se transformer en liquide ? Tente-t-on de me noyer ? Je ris intérieurement quelqu'un se serait rendu compte que je ne suis pas morte et serait venu me tuer avec de l'eau ?

Mon pied a tressaillis. L'eau m'avait chatouillé la plante des pieds. J'ai toujours été chatouilleuse. Mon meurtrier l'a remarqué aussi. Merde. Je me suis fait repérer. Tiens je peux bouger. Bonne nouvelle. Mauvaise nouvelle je vais devoir me débarrasser du corps de mon agresseur.

Mais pour cela, il faut que j'ouvre les yeux. Bon d'accord on y va. 1, 2, 3 !

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Vous avez des suggestions pour la suite ? **

**Cette fois j'ai été rapide je l'ai écrit à la suite de l'épilogue ! **

**La suite ? J'espère pouvoir la taper dans les prochains jours mais vous savez combien les reviews me motivent ! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre un peu court comparé à ce que je fais d'habitude mais je suis un peu en manque de temps. J'ai essayé de rattacher ca aux bouquins (on est au moment de l'été de la 4eme année d'Harry juste avant la coupe de Quidditch).**

**Bonne lecture !**

Se réveiller ? Chacun est capable de le faire. Nous le faisons tous les jours, chaque matin. Inconsciemment. Par reflexe.

Ce qui est plus difficile c'est d'affronter la réalité qui se dresse devant nous. Ce fut mon cas. C'est mon cas. Ma réalité a un nom. Un nom honni. Un nom que je ne connaissais que sur le papier. Un nom qui portait tant de sentiment et d'indifférence. Ressentiment. Rage. Haine. Amour. Tristesse. Regret. Mort et vie. Fenrir Greyback. Mon père.

Ressentiment, rage et haine envers celui qui m'a laissé. Envers celui qui n'a même pas pris le temps de me connaitre. Envers celui qui s'est comporté comme un lâche. Envers celui qui ne m'a jamais été là.

Et pourtant il était là. Face à moi. Légèrement vouté. Sans me regarder. J'attends. Qu'il ose. Que je puisse déverser tout ce que j'avais à lui dire. Il garde les yeux baissés. Il a un instinct de survie. Chose normale chez un loup garou.

Il relève les yeux. Il a l'air indécis. Il a envie de parler mais sait ce qu'il risque. Ou n'arrive pas à rassembler ses mots.

- Ne mord pas.

- Quoi ?

J'étais estomaquée. Je m'attendais à tous sauf à cela. Et vu son sourire carnassier il le savait.

- Je voulais m'assurer que tu n'allais pas m'attaquer au moindre mot dit.

- Parce que tu penses ne pas le mériter.

- Exact.

- Va te faire voir.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi vulgaire. Il va falloir que je remédie à cela.

- Comment oses-tu me dire ca ? Qui es-tu pour me parler comme ca ? Tu n'as absolument aucun droit sur moi ! Tu m'as laissé et en partant tu as abandonné tout espoir d'être un père !

Je m'interrompis. Il s'était assis. Il avait étendu ses jambes. Comme s'il voulait se mettre à l'aise. Je le fusillais du regard. Il rit.

- Tu as l'air d'en avoir pour longtemps je préfère me mettre à l'aise.

- Fais comme bon te semble. Je m'en vais.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

Il se lève et me tira le bras pour me tourner vers lui. Je le jaugeai du regard.

- Snape n'est pas au courant. Ne va pas le voir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

- La réciproque est vraie.

- Mathilda, je… Reste s'il te plait, j'ai à te parler.

Il n'a jamais supplié quelqu'un de rester. Il avait l'habitude de voir des gens supplier mais n'était jamais passé de l'autre coté. Je le sus à l'instant même où il me le demanda. C'est sans doute cela qui me fit asseoir près de lui. Il ne me regarda pas. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Je suppose qu'il attendait de rassembler ses pensées avant de parler. Avant de m'expliquer son histoire.

- Je n'ai rien à dire que tu ne sais déjà. Alors on va s'épargner cette partie à tous les deux et partir d'ici.

- Mais…

- Ecoute. Je sais à quel point tu as un esprit de contradiction. Mais si je te dis que je n'ai rien à te dire c'est que c'est le cas. Compris ?

Quoi ? Il ne compte même pas se justifier ? Aucune excuse ? Remarque, je préfère ca. Je n'aurais rien pu entendre sinon. Je ne le suivis pourtant pas quand il se leva pour aller à la porte. Il finit par se retourner.

- Quoi encore ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je viendrai avec toi ?

- Je pourrai te donner des milliers de raisons. Mais je préfère économiser ma salive. Alors soit tu me suis, soit tu expliques au monde comment tu es sortie de la chambre.

Acculée. Comme un lièvre. Face à un loup. Sauf que le lièvre est capable de mordre.

- La remontée des souvenirs. Ils sauront que c'est toi.

- Faux. Ils sauront que c'est Snape et ils m'en débarrasseront.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Tu auras l'occasion de comprendre pourquoi si tu me suis.

Et il sortit. Qu'allais-je faire ? Pourquoi suivrais-je un homme qui n'avait pas pris le temps de me connaitre ? Parce qu'il avait décidé de réapparaitre ? Non. Parce que ma mère m'avait trahit. A cet instant, je pensais ne plus avoir de famille. Je me sentais perdue. Je ne savais plus à qui faire confiance. Toutes mes convictions s'étaient effondrées. Alors j'ai passé cette porte. Et j'ai découvert sa vie. Ce que pouvait être ma vie. Avec lui. Avec mon père. Avec Fenrir Greyback.

* * *

Une fois de plus de retour à la case départ. Severus commençait réellement à en avoir marre. Trois fois qu'il tentait cette potion et trois fois qu'il échouait. A croire que quelqu'un s'amusait à le déstabiliser.

Rien ne sert de se voiler la face c'était son absence à elle qui le rendait ainsi. Il était acariâtre, sur les nerfs. Elle aurait sans doute ris en disant qu'il était toujours ainsi. Mais elle savait tout comme lui qu'il l'était moins avec elle.

Il serra les poings. Il se maudit une énième fois de l'avoir laisser. Et si ce maudit elfe de maison n'était pas capable de s'occuper d'elle ? Et s'il commettait une erreur ? Et s'il s'endormait ? Et s'il n'était pas prêt à l'aider à n'importe quel prix ?

Severus n'avait jamais eu confiance en les elfes. Pour lui, ce n'était que des serviteurs. On ne devait rien leur confier d'important. Ils risquaient de le compromettre. Et là, il venait de confier à l'un d'eux la chose la plus importante à ses yeux. Mathilda Devis.

Quel imbécile ! Il aurait du trouver un moyen. De la réveiller. De la rejoindre. D'etre avec elle. Quel père digne de ce nom laisserait sa fille souffrir seule ? La réponse était évidente Fenrir Greyback.

Après avoir fait office de père en restant près de Mathilda sous l'apparence de Severus, il s'était échappé. Il avait une nouvelle fois abandonné sa fille biologique. Heureusement que Mathilda n'en a rien su elle aurait été détruite. Severus s'était juré depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré de la protéger. Et il avait failli. Comme Greyback.

Il se détestait. Il haïssait son impuissance. Il détestait faire semblant. Il détestait devoir cacher sa douleur. Il avait envie d'exploser. Mais il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il devait trouver Pettigrew. Il s'était échappé. Il n'allait pas tarder à tenter de retrouver Voldemort.

De plus en plus, ses anciens adeptes se manifestaient. Certains avaient même décidé d'agir. De petites attaques sans répercussion majeure. Mais Severus se doutait que quelque chose de lourd se tramait.

D'un coté, il aurait aimé discuté de cela avec Mathilda. Mais d'un autre, il était content qu'elle ne soit pas là. Au moins, elle serait sauve si Voldemort revenait.

* * *

Ce qui frappa Doriane Devis, arrière grand-mère de Mathilda, lorsqu'elle se rendit dans le Manoir fut le silence. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point la présence de son héritière rendait ces murs moins ternes. Elle s'assit sur la chaise de son portrait. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que son héritière était dans cette chambre et elle se sentait suffoquée. Comme si le fait de ne pas la voir lui enlevait toute volonté de vie. Elle ne voulait que se laisser aller.

Depuis qu'elle était devenue un portrait, elle ne s'était jamais assise. Elle avait toujours vagabondé de partout soit par ordre de la matriarche Devis soit par flânerie. Elle ne s'était jamais posée. Elle n'avait pas même eu l'occasion de détailler son propre portrait.

Elle était entourée de draperies. Chose normale pour son siècle. L'argent l'entourait et se mêlé à un vert émeraude rappelant Serpentard. Ici et là des pièces d'or étaient disposées. Comme si elle en avait besoin. Un coffre était même posé à ses pieds. A quoi un coffre d'or pouvait-il bien lui servir ? Sans doute l'auteur avait-il voulu faire un clin d'œil à la richesse de son temps.

Mais Doriane en doutait. Rien n'était du au hasard. Si ce coffre était présent, c'est qu'il avait une importance. Elle n'y avait jamais fait attention avant. Il était trop passe partout, trop quelconque pour ne pas avoir d'utilité. Quels secrets renfermait-il ?

Pour cacher quelque chose, mieux valait le placer en évidence. Dès lors qu'il est face aux yeux de tous, personne ne le remarquera. En s'approchant, Doriane se rendit compte qu'il détonnait. Il n'y avait pas les détails de décoration typique de son époque. Comme si… Comme s'il avait été rajouté par une autre main. Mais qui ?

Doriane se maudit. Si seulement elle avait encore ses pouvoirs ! Elle l'aurait immédiatement su ! Mais la Matriarche Devis les lui avait enlevés pour la mettre à son service. Elle avait tenté en vain de les récupérer mais n'avait su où chercher.

Ce coffre. Doriane se gifla mentalement. Ses pouvoirs étaient dedans. Elle le savait. C'était une évidence. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé à y chercher. La Matriarche Devis savait que Doriane ne prêterait aucune attention à son propre tableau. Alors elle y avait enfermé ses pouvoirs.

Rester encore un problème où était la clef ? En se penchant pour regarder la serrure, Doriane sentit son collier tombait de son décolleté. Elle avait reçu lors de ses fiançailles une clef qui, selon la légende, été capable d'ouvrir n'importe quelle serrure. Son mari de l'époque avait plaisanté en disant qu'elle ne lui servirait qu'à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

La main tremblante, Doriane approcha la clef de la serrure. Elle n'en revenait pas d'être aussi proche de ses pouvoirs. Après tout ce temps, ils avaient toujours étés près d'elle ! Elle sourit en entendant le déclic de la serrure.

Elle se sentait enfin complète. Comme si elle venait de retrouver une partie d'elle. Ce qui était le cas. Maintenant, elle avait la possibilité d'agir sur le présent. Elle pouvait agir sur Mathilda. Elle pouvait l'aider.

**Doriane is back ! Pour ceux qui ne savent pas qui elle est, c'est l'arrière grand-mère de Mathilda, seule à être de son coté et avec qui elle s'entend à merveille et qui la conseille. Si c'est pas trop clair go lire - Je suis une sang pure qui s'est reniée par amour.**

**Sinon toujours pas de Remus & il n'est toujours pas au programme (patience les petits papillons). Doriane qui récupère ses pouvoirs était une idée qui me trottait dans l'esprit depuis longtemps. Severus ? Ben il va nous annoncer le retour de petit Voldy (: **

**J'aimerai aussi avoir vos avis sur Fenrir & Mathilda : Mathilda doit découvrir la vie de son père, sa manière de vivre & tt mais au final : elle va le suivre ? Elle va retourner à son ancienne vie ?**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Mrs Elizabeth : De rien! Par contre, Sev' va être un peu mis à l'écart vu que Fenrir ne lui fait pas confiance ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas il va revenir !**

**Julia : Ca fait plaisir ! Pour la première partie, je voulais une fin un peu triste mais pas trop donc c'est pour ca que Mathilda s'est reveillée :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back I get the bag ! (oui j'ai vu Les profs hier & Kev Adams m'a fasciné! )**

**Je ne suis pas trop en retard dans mes révisions donc j'ai tapé ce chapitre :)  
**

**Je vous y ai mis la justification du titre (pour une fois que je la mets pas à la fin ^^), 2 démonstrations de force de Greyback (ben oui ca reste un loup garou avec une reputation! ) mais qui commence à montrer un début de tendresse. Vous l'aurez compris, j'aime bien ce type ! D'ailleurs, j'vais aller manger avec un de ces 4...**

**Résumé de ce qui s'est passé précedement : **

**Mathilda est sortie de son coma magique grâce à son père Fenrir Greyback (ais on ne sait toujours pas comment). Doriane a finalement retrouver sa magie qui était enfermée près d'elle depuis le début. Certains mangemorts commencent à se faire remarquer. Mathilda a décidé de suivre Fenrir Greyback, seul membre de sa famille.**

- J'en ai assez ! Ca fait quatre jours qu'on marche dans l'obscurité et la boue sans s'arrêter.

- Et ?

Sa réaction me déstabilisa tellement que je trébuchais sur une branche. Il se contenta de me regarder en souriant.

- Où est ce qu'on va ? Pourquoi on ne marche pas de jour ? Pourquoi on ne s'arrête pas ?

- Chez moi. Pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Et il se retourna et continua à marcher. Court. Concis. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir entendu prononcer plus de mots que nécessaire. Au début c'avait été frustrant. Au fil du temps, je m'y étais habitué. Pourquoi ajouter des fioritures au lieu de ne dire que l'essentiel ?

- Une seconde ! Chez toi ?

- Il va falloir te laver les oreilles.

- Très drôle, répliquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ne refais jamais ca.

- Quoi ?

- Lever les yeux au ciel.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne supporte pas ca.

- Tu veux parler de ca ? le narguai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Soudain, je ne sentis plus le sol sous mes pieds. J'étais à l'envers. Je me rendis compte qu'il me tenait en l'air au dessus d'un ravin par un de mes pieds. En contrebas, je vis les vagues s'entrechoquaient. Je déglutinais.

- Démonstration de force ?

- Je t'avais prévenu.

- Repose-moi à terre.

- Ne refais jamais ca.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu me jettes dans ce ravin ?

- Exactement.

Je croisais ses yeux. Je n'y lus qu'une mortelle détermination. J'acquiesçais. Il me reposa à terre et me jaugea. Je ne devais avoir l'air très fraiche après des jours à marcher. Mais je m'en fichais. Il s'avança vers moi. Je reculais imperceptiblement.

- Bien. Je vois que tu as compris que je ne plaisantais pas. On va mettre quelques points au clair. Tu ne me défies plus. Tu ne m'insultes pas. Tu restes à ta place. Et il ne t'arrivera rien.

- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé si c'est pour me jeter du haut d'une falaise après ?

- Je ne t'ai pas sauvé. Je t'ai juste montré le chemin.

- Quel chemin ?

- Celui du retour. Et maintenant je vais t'apprendre la vie.

J'éclatais de rire. Il haussa un sourcil.

- Tu n'as jamais été là pour moi et d'un coup tu veux m'apprendre la vie ? Navrée de t'informer que je la connais déjà.

- Tu connais la vie en société. Les arabesques et pirouettes de la noblesse. Laisse-moi t'apprendre la vie en meute. La réalité. La noirceur de ton nom.

- Je ne suis pas une Black.

- Mais tu es une Greyback. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu as un nom qui n'évoque que les ténèbres.

- Je ne suis pas du coté des ténèbres.

- Mais tu n'es pas non plus du coté de la Lumière. Ce que je te propose c'est d'avoir le choix. De peser les deux parties. De pouvoir décider de ton destin.

- Merci, murmurai-je après un instant.

- Ne me remercie pas Mathilda. Ce que tu vas apprendre à partir de maintenant te fera regretter d'avoir fait ma connaissance. Mais tu en as besoin pour te battre. Maintenant suis moi et tais-toi.

J'obéis. Force m'était d'admettre qu'il agissait au mieux comme un mère du moins comme un chef. Il ne devait pas essuyer de nombreux refus. Il ne devait d'ailleurs même pas connaitre ce mot. Mais ce qu'il m'offrait été précieux. Il était le seul à me montrer les deux faces. Le seul avec Severus capable de le faire. Je savais qu'il n'embellirait pas la réalité. Qu'il me la presentera dure, brute. Réelle. Sans mensonge. De toute manière, il n'a aucun interet. Que je le rejoigne ? Il n'a pas besoin d'un poids qui le ralentira.

D'ailleurs, je continuais de m'interroger sur ses motivations. Je ne croyais pas un instant qu'un instinct de père lui soit apparu. Techniquement, il n'a aucun intérêt à m'avoir près de lui. Je ne lui suis d'aucune utilité vu que tout le monde me considère pour morte. Je ne suis même pas une monnaie d'échange.

Alors pourquoi ? Pour ma mère ? Non, impossible. Pas après toutes ces années. Et de toute manière, ma mère n'acceptera jamais. Force m'est de constater que je n'ai aucune importance à ses yeux. Je ne veux même plus avoir de liens avec. Je ne suis plus que haine pour elle. Elle a osé trahir ma confiance. Ma famille m'a trahit. Mon monde m'a trahit. Je lui ferais payer.

Mieux vaut arrêter de me torturer l'esprit. Greyback finira par me faire part de ses motivations. Rien ne sert de réfléchir pour le moment. Je ris intérieurement. Severus m'aurait sans doute giflé en entendant cette pensée. Lui qui me disait sans cesse de persévérer, d'avoir toutes les cartes en main avant de jouer mes atouts, m'étranglerait en m'entendant abandonner.

Severus. Depuis que je suis partie, je regrette de ne pas être allé le voir. Mais je sais que si je l'avais fais, je ne serais pas partie. Je n'aurai pas pris le temps de découvrir de nouvelles choses. Il m'aurait protégé. Sans doute trop. Il m'aime trop pour risquer de me blesser en me laissant partir. Je sais déjà que je vais voir, entendre des choses horribles. Mais j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de découvrir la vie réelle. Je ne suis pas naïve Voldemort n'est pas mort. Pettigrew trouvera un moyen de le retrouver. Voldemort reviendra avec toute son armée. A ce moment là, il faudra que je choisisse mon camp. Je ne veux pas suivre les traces de ma famille ou de mon père. Je veux avoir mon propre avis. Je veux avoir toutes les cartes en main pour jouer. Je veux savoir ce que je risque. Et le seul moyen pour moi de le faire, c'est de suivre Greyback et de découvrir la vie de mon père, d'un mangemort.

* * *

Femme.

Razak releva la tête. Il s'était endormi. Une odeur qui avait chatouillé ses narines l'avait reveillé. Une odeur qu'il n'avait plus sentie depuis longtemps. Une odeur de femme.

Il se lécha les babines. Ca faisait longtemps. Trop longtemps. Humant l'air, il frissonna devant une autre bouffée de parfum. Elle avait une odeur succulente. Elle était à lui. Il se réjouit à l'avance. Il allait se délectait de son corps et en ferait son diner. Ou peut être qu'il l'a transformerait si elle était docile.

Razak se faufila dans l'ombre de la nuit. Son flair le guidait. Plus rien ne comptait qu'elle. Elle le rendait fou.

Si fou qu'il ne sentit pas la présence d'un autre loup. De son chef de meute. De Greyback.

Il n'eut même pas le reflexe de se reculer. Les yeux ahuris, il regarda la main se retirait de sa poitrine rouge de sang. Greyback lui avait arraché le coeur. Il tomba à genoux. Razak croisa le regard de la femme. Elle était belle. Une lueur sauvage brillait dans ses yeux écarquillés de peur. Le gout divin de la peur et de la femme se mêla dans sa bouche.

Greyback essuya ses mains sur le loup. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard de plus. Il le laissa agonisé à terre et continua son chemin. Il avait pris soin de laisser un peu de sang sur sa main. Comme cela, il indiquait que personne ne pouvait toucher la femme sans le défier personnellement.

Il n'osait pas croiser les yeux de Mathilda. Il se disait ne pas se préoccuper de ce qu'elle pensait. Mais au fond de lui, il avait peur. Peur de lire du dégout dans ses yeux bleus. C'était ridicule il savait qu'il inspirait la peur. Que juste son nom en faisait frémir plus d'un. Mais il ne voulait pas cela avec elle. Il voulait lui montrer une facette humaine. Ne pas trop la déstabiliser.

Pourtant, dès l'instant où elle l'avait suivi, il savait qu'elle allait perdre son innocence, sa candeur. Il avait lu dans son regard qu'elle le savait. Il avait été fier d'elle même en sachant cela, elle n'avait pas reculer. Il esperait juste qu'elle ne parte pas en courant devant la réalité qu'il allait lui montrer. Mais avant, il devait empêcher les autres loups d'agir comme Razak.

Il s'avanca face aux autres qui s'étaient assemblés et devisageaient Mathilda. Les femmes enchainées plus loin la regardaient avec suspicion. Elles ne voulaient pas d'une rivale. Elles avaient peur qu'elle leur prenne leur place avec sa beauté fraiche. Les loups la regardaient avec appétit. Certains bavaient littéralement. Mais personne n'osait approcher. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme s'avanca, brisant le cercle.

- Tu as tué Razak pour elle !

Fenrir prit soin de le jaugea de toute sa hauteur avant de répondre.

- Et je ferais de même pour tous ceux qui poseront un doigt sur elle. Personne ne la touche.

- Qui est-elle pour que tu la défendes ? Tu as toujours partagé tes femmes avec nous !

- Contentes toi de ne pas l'approcher, Liam.

Le dénommé Liam recula face au regard de son alpha. Il se contenta d'adresser un dernier regard de haine à la femme et partit près de Razak. Greyback le jaugea. Jeune et fort. Comme lui à l'époque. Il l'avait toujours surveillé du coin de l'œil. Mais il savait que Liam avait besoin d'une motivation pour tenter de le destituer il venait de lui en servir une sur un plateau d'argent en tuant son frère, Razak. Tant pis, il le tuera à la moindre occasion.

Il se tourna vers les autres. Ils avaient baissés la tête en signe de soumission. Aucun ne tenterait quoi que ce soit contre Mathilda. Un bon point. Ils étaient loyaux. Liam serait vite éliminé à son moindre faux pas. Aucun danger n'était immédiat. Mathilda était en sécurité.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre. Il l'amena dans une petite cabane un peu à l'écart des autres. Celle là même où Doriane était venue le chercher. Cette cabane signifiait un nouveau départ. Et en voyant la mine ravie de Mathilda, Greyback se rendit compte que cela pouvait être un nouveau départ pour eux deux. Pour la première fois, il espéra.

**Oulala que d'émotions ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? **

**Pour le passé de Greyback, je vais sans doute relier ca à mon chapitre à mon chapitre 6 de "la tentation du mal ou comment les ténébres recrutent" donc vaut mieux le lire (je vous rassure il est très court! )**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Mrs Elizabeth : On va le découvrir un peu plus tard mais c'est en partie justement pcq Sev' a usurpé son role de père ! Pour Hermione, je ne sais pas trop.. Je pense que non mais Mathilda restera son premier amour. D'autant qu'Hermione va sortir ac Krum :D**

**Flaye's : You're back ! Merci :) Héhé tu as deviné ! On en saura un peu plus aussi sur les mangemorts & les prémices du retour de Voldy vu que Mathilda sera au premier plan ! Bon tu dois l'avoir compris, ca va se finir sur le choix que devra faire Mathilda : l'Ordre ou les Mangemorts ? (j'y reflechis toujours d'ailleurs)**

**Julia: C'est pas faux ! Elle va encore mettre le monde sans dessus dessous :) C'est vrai mais comme elle va avoir un choix à faire, il vaut mieux pour elle qu'elle se détache de Sev' pr le moment sinon ca risque d'obscurcir son jugement ! **

** La suite ? peut être d'ici la fin de la semaine mais les reviews motivent ! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour (:**

**L'envie m'a prise d'écrire de nouveau la suite (alors que je suis en retard sur mon planning de révisions !). Merci de vos reviews ca fait plaisir de voir que vous continuer de lire ! **

**Résumé épisode précédent : **

**Sortie de son coma magique, Mathilda s'est décidée à suivre son père et a affronter la réalité pour choisir son camp en toute connaissance de cause. **

**Fenrir et elle sont arrivés dans la foret de la meute de Greyback. Un des loups (Razak) a tenté d'approché Mathilda et Fenrir l'a tué. Le frère de Razak, Liam, s'est enervé mais a reculé face à Greyback…**

Un liquide. Epais. Du sang. Partout. Quelque chose de chaud dans ses mains. En baissant les yeux, je vis que c'était un cœur. Il palpitait encore. En face de moi, son propriétaire écarquillait les yeux. Il plaqua ses mains sur le trou béant de sa poitrine comme pour contenir le flot de sang. En vain. Mort avant de toucher le sol.

Je n'en fis pas grand trop obnubilée par l'organe dans ma main. Une présence derrière moi. Je me retournais en souriant. Liam. Il passa son bras autour de ma taille. Je lui tendis le cœur. Il le regarda avec une lueur affamée dans les yeux. Plus bas, les yeux morts de Greyback semblait fixer la scène.

Mathilda cria.

Je me réveillais en nage. Où étais-je ?

Je sentis des bras entouraient mes épaules. Je le repoussais par reflexe. La pression se maintient. Je relevais la tête et me figeais. Fenrir Greyback.

Il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de me tenir. Je crus même l'entendre murmurait que tout allait bien. Je finis par me calmer. Il tenta de me forcer à me rallonger. Mais j'avais perdu toute envie de dormir. Il finit par me lâcher. Je remis mes chaussures.

- Où vas-tu ?

- J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Fenrir ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se lever et de la suivre. Elle partit dans la foret et ne s'arrêta que dans une clairière. Il resta à la lisière des bois. Il ne voulait pas la troubler. Il ne voulait pas empiéter sur sa liberté.

Il la vit se déchainer. Il la vit perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Il la vit se défouler. Il vit l'étendue de ce qu'elle avait dissimulé, de ce qu'elle avait pris sur elle. Il la vit déchainer les éléments. Et ce soir là, Fenrir se rendit réellement compte de la puissance de sa fille. De sa sauvagerie. Et il se dit qu'elle serait à même d'affronter la réalité du monde. Il avait peur aussi il aurait préféré ne pas voir cet aspect de sa personnalité. Il avait beaucoup trop l'impression de s'y reconnaitre. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit comme lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne une adepte de la noirceur.

Pourquoi l'avait-il amené ? Par égoïsme. Fenrir n'en pouvait plus de la voir dans cet hôpital. Avec tous ces sorciers qui n'attendaient rien d'autre que sa mort. Même ceux qui se qualifiaient comme étant ses amis n'hésitaient pas à l'enterrer. La sang-de-bourbe n'avait fait que pleurer. Ne se rendait-elle pas compte que cela donnait l'impression d'être à un enterrement ?

Même Lupin s'y été mis. Fenrir avait d'abord étonné de le voir. Puis, connaissant son caractère, il s'était dit qu'il était venu pour montrer son satané bon cœur. Il avait eu une mine résignée dès le début. Fenrir aurait adoré prendre sa tête et l'écraser contre le sol. Mais il s'était retenu.

Ou plutôt Rogue l'avait retenu. Le potionniste, connaissant le loup, lui avait fait boire une potion qui l'empêchait d'agir autrement que de la manière dont le vrai Rogue aurait fait. Fenrir avait alors vu ses instincts contrôlés, bridés. Il aurait adoré briser le cou de ce sale traitre. Mais il lui devait trop. Il rageait de l'admettre mais le traitre l'avait aidé. Il avait une dette envers lui.

Fenrir se souvint en regardant Mathilda se déchainer. Il se souvint de sa mère. Cela le ramena immédiatement à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Moins d'un mois auparavant. Après qu'il eut parlé à Doriane, il lui avait rendu visite. Bien consciente de la menace, elle s'était cachée. Mais elle avait sous estimé ses instincts de loup garou.

_#Flash back#_

Fenrir courrait. Un chien voulut le mordre. Fenrir grogna et lui mordit férocement le cou. Le chien s'effondra. Fenrir continua.

Le vent lui amena l'odeur. La sienne. Il était sur la bonne voie. Il sentait la peur. Comme avant. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de faillir. Il devait régler ca. Il devait la tuer. Pour ce qu'elle avait fait à sa fille.

Arrivé à l'entrée, il redevint un homme. Même sous cette forme, il serait capable de la tuer. Elle n'avait pas sa baguette. Elle était impuissante.

Pourtant, assise sur une chaise en bois, une bouteille à la main, elle paraissait tout sauf impuissante. Malgré ses cheveux en bataille, malgré ses habits sales, elle était belle. Elle ne leva même pas les yeux.

- Tu aurais pu amener du vin.

Fenrir grogna.

- Toujours aussi expressif.

- Ca ne te déplaisait pas à l'époque.

- Ca n'a pas changé.

- Ca ne marchera pas.

- Qu'en sais-tu Fenrir ?

Elle avait utilisé la voix. Cette voix qui le faisait frissonner. Cette voix d'ensorceleuse qu'elle n'utilisait que pour lui. Cette voix qui l'avait pousser à faire n'importe quoi par le passé. Mais plus maintenant.

- Rien n'est plus comme avant.

- Au contraire, mon cher, rien n'a changé. Regarde nous : une nouvelle fois réunis dans un endroit miteux à s'affronter du regard avant de faire catleya.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour ca.

- Comme à chaque fois. Mais ca finit toujours comme ca entre nous.

- Pas cette fois.

- Pourquoi Fenrir ? Ne suis-je plus désirable ?

- Tu as failli tuer Mathilda.

- Depuis quand te soucies-tu d'elle ? Elle n'est rien pour toi.

- Elle est ma fille.

- Que tu n'as pas voulu reconnaitre.

- C'est toi qui ne m'a rien dit !

- A raison mon cher. Qu'aurais-tu fais d'elle ? Tu l'aurais amené dans ta meute et elle serait devenue au mieux une sauvageonne au pire la catin de ta meute.

- Tu en as fais la catin des sorciers !

- Non ! J'en ai fais la reine ! Elle les soumettra tous.

- Elle ne fait pas partie de leur monde.

- Elle n'est pas une loup garou.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'en être un.

- Que… Non, recula-t-elle. C'est impossible ! Je l'aurai su !

Fenrir s'approcha une lueur victorieuse dans le regard.

- Tu ne maitrises pas tout, ma chérie. Tu ne m'as jamais soumis. Et tu ne la soumettras jamais.

- Elle m'obéira. Mon sang coule dans ses veines.

- Non. Ton sang coule vers le sol.

# Fin du flash back#

Fenrir secoua la tête pour chasser le souvenir. Il avait regardé son sang coulait en évitant de croiser son regard. Puis il était partit. Il était revenu près des autres.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne. De toute manière, qui avait-il ? Personne. Même à Mathilda il ne l'avait pas dit. Il n'y voyait aucun intérêt. Ou il craignait sa réaction. Peu importe. Doriane semblait au courant. De toute manière, c'est elle qui l'y a poussé. Elle avait du se rendre compte de l'effet de ses paroles.

Fenrir sentit une caresse sur son bras. En levant les yeux, il vit Mathilda. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille avec quelques feuilles. Elle était essoufflée, pleine de boue. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle. D'une beauté sauvage. Elle le regarda avec une lueur interrogatrice. Il murmura dans un souffle.

- Je t'aime.

**C'est mignoooon :D**

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Mrs Elizabeth :**

**Tu as ici une partie de la réponse à ta question (deuxieme partie arrivera plus tard) **** Doriane voulait que Fenrir règle « le problème » ! Hé oui mais là on découvre une jolie facette de Fenrir**

**Julia : Oui ca colle à l'idée qu'on se fait du personnage ! **

**La suite ? Je fais au plus vite ! )**


End file.
